


Surprises

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: McCrane and Seia at a little family thing of hers owo fluff, pure and simple fluff. uwu
Relationships: McCrane/Onoue Seia
Kudos: 5





	Surprises

t was a few nights before Christmas. Though McCrane's chestplating still ached from their last big battle, he couldn't pass up a chance to be with Seia. She had asked if he had some time to drive her out to the country. Her family was having a small party and she would prefer they meet him sooner rather than later. He had agreed, not minding the distraction and having some time off to himself anyway.

And so here he was, surrounded by family. It appeared that Seia's late mother had had many brothers, though her father had had none. As a result, Seia ended up with cousins of every age, both older and younger than herself. There were old family members and little ones, toddlers afraid to get too close to his massive frame. Both sides were heavy with military members; it was certainly a family business. He had little trouble matching names to faces as they introduced themselves, even if he was somewhat shy about all of the attention. After the hype about the large mech had settled down, Seia returned to McCrane's side with a small child clinging around her neck.

"She wants to say hello, but you're too big for her to do it alone," the woman explained, and McCrane noticed the little thing hiding their face in her hair. "Go on, Ayaa. He's not so scary."

There was a mumble that sounded a little like a hello.

McCrane smiled. Kneeling low and keeping his voice soft, he spoke gently to the child. "Hello, Ayaa. My name is McCrane."

Ayaa turned to look at McCrane, and he found his AI spark, surprised. The little girl looked exactly like Seia, only miniaturized. The faces were the same shape, had the same eyes and hair; even the nervous look the little girl had was the one Seia made when facing a situation out of her expertise. Even if he knew this was a little cousin of hers, he almost asked Seia if she had traveled through time to show him her younger self.

"H-hello," the doppelganger squeaked, once again burying her face into Seia's neck. "I like your chest stripes and the pretty green…"

McCrane recovered from his shock, reaching out to pat the little girl on the head with his finger. "You're very pretty yourself," he complimented, grinning at Seia. "And you remind me of someone else I know. Would you like to be friends?"


End file.
